tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Materfer
The industrial plant of Material Ferroviario S.A. It is installed in the town of Ferreyra, province of Córdoba. Origins This Argentine company was originally conceived for the production of railway rolling stock and motor cars, also venturing into the production of mobile power generation plants. Its long history has positioned it as one of the most important in Latin America. From its assembly lines came more than 3,500 surface and underground railway cars for Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Cuba and Uruguay. Materfer in the 80's In the middle of the 80's, Materfer S.A. of Córdoba, he sketched a trolleybus for the Rosario market, which did not go beyond the drawing stage. Years later, it was to be called for the manufacture of trolleybuses destined for the city of Córdoba, with used components coming from the old Ansaldo fleet of Montevideo, Uruguay. This project, did not prosper. Re-opening Currently, and as a result of the reopening of the factory in 2001, Materfer continued with its original line of construction and remodeling of railway cars and locomotives, in addition to the repair of generation turbines, but also initiated a diversification of its line of products, including Capital goods with the manufacture of agricultural machinery, including traditional and axial harvesters of the Marani Agrinar brand. It also manufactures peanut harvesters under license from Amadas. New projects The diversification process continued with the production of urban passenger buses of its own brand, being recognized in November 2007 as "Automotive Terminal" by P.E.N. by decree 1447/2007. It is registered in the "Registry of Manufacturers and Importers of Trailer Vehicles, Semi-trailers" under No. 38-638/2005 of 12/29/2005. In addition, it is authorized as "Manufacturer of Bodyworks and Workshops" according to resolution C.N.R.T. (1) Nº 197/2008 and registered in the "Register of Bodywork and Workshop Manufacturers under No. 339. It is registered before S.A.E. International under the WMI code: 8E9 and with WMI extension: MTF. The first product of this category is an urban low-entry bus, suitable for transporting people with reduced mobility, making both the chassis and the bodywork. Its design, manufacture and marketing, have a Quality Management System certified under ISO 9001 - 2000 standards. At the beginning of 2008, the heading of road machinery was incorporated, with the manufacture of a small loader and its accessories under the Agrinar brand. Industrial plant The industrial plant has an area of 26 hectares, has a covered area of 66,824 m2 and an installed capacity of 10,600 Kw. It has 7,485 meters of internal roads, with gates of 1000, 1435 and 1676 mm. and mixed gauge in some sectors. Its central workshop has cranes bridges of up to 30 tons and lights of up to 30 meters. It is equipped with 290 machines, including several laser cutting equipment up to 20 mm. of thickness, folding machines, cutters, bending machines and CNC punching machines, robotic welding islands of up to 20 mm. of longitudinal displacement and heavy machinery for large slabs. References External Links * Materfer website * Materfer history in Camión Argentino Category:Materfer Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies of Argentina by industry Category:Bus manufacturers Category:Bus manufacturers of Argentina Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Argentina